CUENTA REGRESIVA
by YUE AMARR77
Summary: SI TE QUEDAN POCOS DIAS DE VIDA, ¿QUIEN SERIA EL GUARDIAN DE TUS PENSAMIENTOS? "Esta historia participa en el Reto Enero "En la Pradera" del Foro La Cornucopia


**Cuenta Regresiva**

**Día Cinco.**

Si pudiera escoger alguien en quien depositar todos mis secretos, contarle de las alegrías y dolores de mi corazón, de mis pesadillas y sueños, creo que escogería a una hermana mayor pero como solo tengo un montón de hojas que he ido juntando ahí y allá, he decidido coserlas y formar un pequeño cuaderno que será mi diario.

Los pensamientos que el día de hoy rondan por mi cabeza tienen que ver con cierto suceso anual, no quiero plasmar exactamente lo que es porque eso lo haría real para mí, sé que ha comenzado el conteo para todos, mi personal cuenta regresiva también, cada día, hora, minuto, segundo me acerca más a mi destino, si las posibilidades están a mi favor es posible que cada año durante los próximos siete, tenga la posibilidad de escribir mis pensamientos, la suerte está echada es hora de comenzar.

* * *

**Día Cuatro**

Estoy en mi lugar favorito, mi pequeño rincón en la pradera, rodeado de los trigales que se extienden varias millas a la redonda, me encanta su color, su textura firme y suave al tacto, me gusta cuidar de los trigales, con ellos se produce la harina que se convierte en pan y que nos alimenta a la población no solo en el Once, sino también a todos los distritos, claro la mayoría va a dar al Capitolio.

Eso no importa ahora, es un día lleno de sol, un bonito día, el cielo es tan espectacularmente azul, con nubes que con formas tan variadas y hermosas, la brisa fresca llena mis pulmones y me hace sentir viva con cada exhalación.

Desde pequeña deseaba cumplir y no cumplir 12, creo que es necesario explicarme, cumplir 12 porque es la edad en la que comenzamos a ayudar en el campo, lo cual significaría para mí subir a lo alto de los árboles, aprender de los cultivos, hacerme mayor, ya que a esa edad todos los que tengan 12 años cumplidos deben dejar temporalmente los estudios y dedicarse de lleno al cuidado de los cultivos y a la cosecha de los campos, ¿por qué los de 12? Porque son jornadas muy pesadas, hay que caminar mucho, espulgar las plantas, transportar baldes con agua y lo más pequeños podrían dañarse y si nos dañamos no seriamos los fuerte trabajadores que el Capitolio quiere, por otra parte todo el trabajo que resultaría de mi día a día partir de los 12 significaría un pequeño ingreso más para mi familia; y, no cumplir 12, creo que eso es obvio, es la edad en la que comienzan tus reales posibilidades de participar en los juegos, y también la edad en la que tentadoramente te ofrecen teselas extras por un billete más en la urna de elección, eso hace que tus posibilidades de ser un jugador aumenten, también significa que quizá por cada tesela pedida tus hermanos no mueran de hambre, o tus padres y si estamos de oferta hasta tú mismo.

Por hoy lo dejará hasta aquí, es hora de subir a los árboles y hacer otra de mis actividades favoritas, cantar, no es que mi voz sea muy potente pero es bonita, cantar, me gusta como el aire llena mis pulmones y como pasa de regreso a través de mi garganta haciendo vibrar cada cuerda con solo cuatro notas, pero necesito el apoyo de los sinsajos para que lleven la melodía a través de los campos, cantar para indicarle a los trabajadores que ha llegado la conclusión de la jornada.

* * *

**Día Tres**

Estoy nuevamente en mi querida pradera, acabo de ir a mi casa para alimentar a mis pequeñas hermanitas, mis padres están ocupados en las labores del campo, mis hermanas me recuerdan a las crías de los gransos, esas aves que de tanto en tanto refrescan por el Once y representan un festín para nosotros, son las pocas ocasiones en las que dormimos con el estómago satisfecho aunque nunca he tenido un muslo para mi sola, siempre hay con quien compartir nuestro pequeño festín.

Mis hermanitas se acercan a mí, todas tienen nombres de flores como yo, esta Rose, Daisy y la pequeña Dalia, parecen volar como pequeñas flores echadas al viento o a veces pienso en ellas como pequeños pajarillos revoloteando y persiguiéndome como si yo fuera la mama granso, las quiero tanto, siempre están alrededor de mí, luchando por mi atención, supongo que ser la mayor conlleva ese trato especial de casi-mama de mis pequeñas flores lo que me lleva a recordar en qué estaba deseando ayer, y que me hizo comenzar a escribir este diario, fue mi deseo por tener una hermana mayor, no un hermano mayor como el chico que vive enfrene de mi casa junto con su abuela y su hermana, él es el mayor, se llama Tresh, pero siempre esta tan serio, como si dentro de él habitara una fuerza silenciosa y poderosa, si él fuera mi hermano mayor estoy segura que me sentiría protegida a su lado pero nunca podría contarle los secretos de mi corazón.

A mí me gustaría que fuera chica, como yo, con los años suficientes entre nosotras para poder revolotear alrededor de ella como parajillo, pero no tan mayor para que la diferencia de edad marcara que no fuéramos cercanas, quizá unos cuatro años mayor, ¿qué otra cosa me gustaría en mi hermana mayor?, los ojos siempre son importantes, mi abuela decía que son los espejos del alma, me gustaría que tuviera los ojos del color de mi abuela, ojos grises, aunque ella-mi abuela- decía que sus ojos eran color de agua de charco, pero eran tan bonitos, tan vivos y tan brillantes, que quizá esa fuera su herencia para mi hipotética hermana, así que yo le diría lo mismo que a mi abuela, le diría que-tus ojos no son color agua de charco, son del color de la bruma que se desprende del río en tiempos de frio-e igual que la imagen de la bruma, sus ojos me regalarían la tranquilidad que solo lo etéreo puede dar.

* * *

**Día Dos**

Lo ví, nuestros ojos se encontraron, sus ojos verdes como el color del campo se detuvieron en mi, hace tiempo que lo sigo a la distancia, con la mirada por la escuela, siempre tuve cuidado de desviar la vista cuando sus lindos ojos querían encontrarse con los míos… su nombre es Sebastian y hoy por una afortunada casualidad también casi tocamos nuestras manos

Y ahora estoy aquí, en mi preciosa pradera, sin nadie a quien contarle mis inquietudes, sé que me estoy volviendo un poco obsesionada con eso de la hermana mayor imaginaria, pero no me imagino hablando con mama de ello, mama se la pasa todo el día en el campo, y mis florecillas no lo entenderían, si Kat estuviera conmigo – bueno me gusta como suena Kat- podría contarle de Sebastian, pero con respecto a ese tema, no se precisamente que hacer, quizá sea mejor eso de tiempo al tiempo, tiempo que quizá alguno de los dos ya no tengamos.

Hoy pintaba para ser un día feliz, el cielo azul, todos hemos trabajado de forma ardua toda la mañana, me indicaron los mayores que hoy, cuando comience el crepúsculo comenzaríamos la cosecha de los árboles frutales, estaría en lo alto de los árboles, eso me hacía sentir muy muy feliz, hoy por primera vez podría usar unas gafas para visión nocturna, es una niñería, lo sé bien, pero sería una experiencia nueva para mí, tendría una historia nueva que contar a mis pequeños gransos.

Todo se dispuso conforme a las instrucciones, subí el primer árbol hasta el punto más alto de su copa, ya traía puestas mis nuevas gafas, aunque debo aclarar que no eran nuevas y en realidad tampoco eran mías, se nos proporcionaba para trabajar y debíamos envolverlas al término de la jornada. Comencé a tomar los frutos de forma rápida pero delicada, no debíamos maltratar nada o lo tendríamos que pagar, así que con cuidado colocaba cada uno casi con un amor que rayaba casi en lo maternal dentro de mi cesta, cuando esta se llenaba la bajaba y subía nuevamente a subir con mi labor.

Martin, el chico que vive a tres casas de la mía, ese que a pesar de tener mi edad juega con la más pequeña de mis hermanas como si fuera su par estaba en el árbol junto al mío, lo vi trabajando con su sonrisa de niño pequeño, para el todo era un juego, también tenía una gafas como las mías.

Cuatro horas más tarde la jornada había llegado a su fin, los músculos de todo mi cuerpo dolían de todas las formas posibles, el trabajo en los arboles resultó agotador, aún así subí a lo alto una vez más y canté cuatro notas que los sinsajos repitieron con su hermoso canto.

Bajé me quité las gafas y las regresé, quizá mañana podría usarlas nuevamente, y fue cuando escuché los gritos histéricos de mis compañeros, no entendía que pasaba, escuché un disparo, un agente de la paz se limpiaba las gotitas rojas que habían manchado su inmaculado atuendo, vi el pequeño cuerpo en un charco de sangre, era Martin, sin su sonrisa juguetona, solo parecía dormir; al parecer el pequeño Martin guardó sus gafas en el pantalón y no las entregó al encargado y eso desencadenó todo esto.

Corrí a casa, abrace a mis pajaritos lo más fuerte que puede, no me permití llorar frente de ellas, mis lágrimas no le devolverían la vida a Martin, solo les dije que él se había marchado, que había volado más allá de las nubes a vivir junto con sus abuelos.

Deseé estar en mi prado con el azul cielo y rodeada de los protectores trigales, de verdad quiero tener una hermana mayor, a la cual abrazarme y poder demostrarle mi miedo, mi tristeza, que fuera como los trigales, fuerte y suave, una hermana que me protegiera que cantara y me tranquilizara cuando lleguen las pesadillas por la muerte sin sentido de Martin.

Ya es tarde, mañana iré nuevamente al prado.

* * *

**Día uno**

En los últimos días no había recordado eso, pero hoy por la mañana los vi llegar y comenzar a preparar el escenario, los templetes en frente de lo que queda del Palacio de Justicia, han colocado unas grandes pantallas, es horrible, sentí como todo el aire abandonaba mis pulmones y corrí, corrí hasta llegar al prado, y me eché a llorar, de tristeza, de miedo, por la muerte de Martin, por mis pequeños gransos que estarán tan solos si soy sorteada, escucho el viento deslizarse en los trigales y los abrazo, como si fueran mi inexistente hermana mayor.

Puede ser mi último día así que decido llenarme de todo esto que amo, de la pradera con sus trigales y hermosos detalles, de las pequeñas florecillas blancas por las cuales he recibido mi nombre Rue, tengo suerte que a mis padres no les hayan gustado las Buttercup, porque quizá habría terminado con un nombre más propio de un gato.

Subo árboles, recolecto frutos, llevo agua a los cultivos, corro, grito, rio todo lo que puedo, recibo agradecida todo el calor sobre mi piel, la brisa fresca de la tarde, el crepúsculo, los hermosos colores naranjas que se esparcen sobre el cielo cuando el sol se despide de la noche, veo las primeras estrellas, corro a mi casa, abrazo a mis hermanas, beso a mis padres, sonrío a la luna llena tan hermosa.

Pienso en Sebastian en sus brillantes ojos verdes si logro sobrevivir a mañana, le hablaré, el sueño inunda mis ojos, quiero saborear cada segundo que quede de este día y plasmar todo lo hermoso de la vida en estas páginas. Quiero prometerme que sobreviviré a mañana pase lo que pase…

* * *

**Dia cero**

Estoy nuevamente en la pradera, saboreando cada minuto antes de la cosecha, sintiendo el pasto, las flores, el campo, no sé qué pasará dentro de unas horas, tengo miedo, que pasará con mis florecillas, alrededor de quien revolotearan si soy seleccionada, puede ser que las posibilidades no estén a mi favor hoy, tengo miedo, no quiero llorar, tengo miedo mucho miedo, no volver a ver a mis padres, ni al campo, ni a nadie en el once, tengo miedo a morir lejos…

No me di cuenta de cuantas lagrimas habían caído, he mojado toda la página, por un momento me permití ser nuevamente niña, porque lo soy todavía aunque a eso a nadie le importe…

Estoy tan sola, no quiero morir, ¿y si mi toca una muerte espantosa? Oh por favor Kat dime que existes en algún lado, que estarás conmigo si llego a la arena, que no me dejaras morir sola…

Tengo miedo, tanto, siento como si algo grande y pesado creciera dentro de mi pecho y no me permitiera respirar, siento tristeza, dolor en mi corazón, y lagrimas, mas lagrimas… y el aire es insuficiente, no llega por completo a mis pulmones…

La hora se acerca, he de marcharme, el tiempo acaba, la cuenta regresiva esta a minutos de terminar, tengo miedo, si mi nombre sale elegido se que solo el viento se presentará voluntario en mi lugar…


End file.
